Reasons to Live
by VicMonCy
Summary: this is a surprise...read it and i'm sure your going to love it..


Let me be clear with this once and for all, I am not the owner of the masterpiece "Gakuen Alice" or "Alice Academy". I'm simply a fan like most of you are. But though this is just a fan fiction, I will give it my best, so I'll be waiting for your comments, suggestions or any violent reactions after reading my work. I'm counting on you, Jané.

**PROPHESY:**

**In the night when the ring of the three golden bells in the respected planes is heard, a shadow is born. A crack of Earth and Hell together in one body says the time of the two forces to fight has come. He who can sway the three planes in a twister is destined to walk the road towards the ring of fire as his eyes show his soul's desire…**

**This prophesies will remain senseless until that day comes but until then, The Fang shall bear witness to the slow birth of the shadow and to the real meaning to this prophesy.**

"Reasons to Live"

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**Young Lady"**_

"Devilish master! Come out… p-p-ple-please!" called out the poor demon dressed in an all-black-and-red-combination-fashion as he scanned every single corner of the castle, looking for his master.

"You know that young lady doesn't want to be called that way, Mister Butler." A mini-dragon popped out from the window remarked (if you're imagining how it looked, please make sure it looks cool on your imaginations, not like those ugly, dirty, evil looking dragons. If you can't imagine any, just try remembering the dragon named "Haku" from the movie Spirited Away, yeah that one, just a bit smaller to fit on a basket when coiled).

"You disrespectful witch-"

"Sorceress"

"Whatever you call yourself. You shouldn't speak so lightly of her majesty or else you'll answer to me!"

"That young lady would prefer me calling her such than hearing someone addressing her as 'devilish master' or things like that." It mocked.

"You brat-"

"If you're looking for her, you should hurry or else she'll return to the surface for sure."

"Oh hell! She re-re-returned?!"

"Just kidding." The demon turned red out of anger and without warning, he swings his sword, hoping to hit the mini-dragon but to no avail when it suddenly disappeared. A sweat dripped, he felt the urge to gulp when he felt her presence behind.

"You can't guard her properly if you let your temper get to your nerves Mister Butler." She said, now in her human form, still wearing her sky-blue hair on a half bun and the cold and sinister smile on her face. The demon would always say that if he hadn't known her for centuries, he would mistake her as one of those angels in heaven, disguised in black robes, dark blue shirt and loose, long pants buckled around her slim waist, the first time they met, he fell for that simple facade.

"Tch, I don't have time for this, you're not worthy talking to." He snubbed, but it just made her look like the winner of their 'battle'. Regretting what he said, he hurriedly marches past her.

"She's in the royal garden, planting some seeds and plants."

That statement made the demon butler freeze.

"She's p-p-planting what? Why in the world of the dead is she doing that?"

"She said that hell's getting hot lately and she thinks that it's because of global warming so she decided to plant trees, herbal plants, etc."

"WHAT?" then he hurriedly runs off in the speed of light.

When she's sure that he's out of sight, she bursts out laughing and rolling on the ground and finally transforming into a cat. "That young lady sure makes life on hell way too different than what it usually does. I hope she could plant those seeds here, it'll be easy finding the necessary ingredients for potions if she succeeds, and that's for sure."

_-POV-_

_Dig, dig, dig! _When the hole is deeper enough… _plant the seedling and cover, cover, cover! _"Whew, this is tough." I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I stand up and scan _my garden_. My heart was relieved at the same time, I am happy to see the lot that was once dark and empty, is now covered with green!

Oh, by the way, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you. I'm 10 years old and currently living in hell. Yup, you heard me right, I'm living in hell… literally, but please don't get any wrong idea. I lived my whole life with love and care for everyone, and also, I'm not yet dead! Sigh, hell doesn't look so bad like what I expected it to. Yeah, there are monsters, demons, evil souls, spooky places, etc. but it's not like those in the movies where monsters would eat humans, blazing fire surrounding the whole place, no- yes, it's kind' a hot in here but everything else is… what should I call it?.. Normal, I suppose. I'm almost done planting a seedling which will someday grow into a huge, beautiful tangerine tree… just imagine how marvelous that is!

Anyway, I'm starting to dig another hole on the soil when… _What's this… a worm? _I let out a chuckle; I never thought worms exist on hell… wait… _When there's worm, there's something dead, right?_

In an instant, I ran far away from it… _wait a minute, earth worms don't eat meat! Oh, silly me. _I walked back to where I was digging, thinking that there's nothing extraordinary about earthworms on the earth.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Then, I realized what I was forgetting… I'm not on Earth…

_-End of POV-_

Coming out of the ground is a giant, wormy-thingy, with multiple tentacles and is very, very much slimy. Mikan's eyes grew wide- as wide as saucers, seeing a humongous worm in front of her, she felt like collapsing. Good thing a brave, strong, red, butler came to the rescue –add the word 'demon' on that list please.

"Get your slimy tentacles off Her Evilness!"

Mikan sweat-dropped: _When will he ever learn not to call me like that!_

Without much effort whatsoever, Mr. Butler single-handedly defeated the giant worm…. applause… and for the closing words, he said: "Do you wish for a final request?... well, I won't give you any! Ah-hahahahahahahahah!"

He was too busy laughing that he didn't notice one of its tentacles is moving towards Mikan! Mikan stepped back in fear, but when she thought it's going to attack, Mikan finally noticed that that tentacle is holding something. Mikan opened a palm and the tentacle slowly placed something on it. Seeing the thing that the giant worm gave her, a smile crept on her lips….

"Wow, from what kind of plant do you think that seed is?"

Mikan's heart skipped a beat when she heard someone talking behind her.

"Calm down young lady, I'm not a ghost you know."

"Hey! You! What are you doing there! Get away from my Devilish Master!"

"Oh Heavenly Demon, how GOOD of you to take care of our Young Lady… that you forgot that that worm is the gardener!" the sky-blue haired lass mocked. "Anyway, I'm done with the preparations. You can leave whenever you please."

A vein popped on the Butler's head. "Leave by yourself, witch, I'm not coming!"

"I'm not talking to you Reddy; I'm obviously talking to our Young Lady here."

A thunder struck on the Butler.

"Thank you very much Yumi-san, but could we leave already, I'm so excited!" Mikan's eyes sparked brightly, while on the other hand, the Butler sped towards them.

"You stinky old witch, you said you were just kidding when you said she was going to leave!"

"Yeah, but I never said that it was a lie. And whether you like it or not, school on earth will start this coming week and if we won't register her, she'll miss this school year."

"She could just study here on hell, you know-"

Before he could even finish talking, the sky-blue haired lass stuffed a huge muffin on his mouth… very well done!

……………………………………………..

Hearing their conversation, someone who's been there for a long time smiled to herself… _At last, she'll be leaving for good!_

**Yo, this is V-knight once again. Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked it. Please if there is something you wish to say, you could send me a review. You could write "you suck"… uhm, maybe not that kind of comment… it would be nice if you would give me useful comments to improve the way I write these kinds of things.**

**It's always a pleasure to make you a smile… so I'll do my best!**


End file.
